


普通关系

by PeePeeoO



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 419, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeePeeoO/pseuds/PeePeeoO
Relationships: 彬准 休准
Kudos: 16





	普通关系

刚才在电话里提到的那两位现在正躺在他两边睡的香甜，左边的休宁凯睡颜还挺可爱的，假如他的手没有揽住自己的腰的话；右边的崔秀彬也挺帅的，如果他没有用他那根男性器官顶住自己的屁股的话。

崔连准全身僵硬，精神完全清醒过来，只是头更痛了，他想，如果他们三个哪怕有一个人穿着衣服或者能遮挡身体的东西的话他都能安慰自己什么都没有发生，只是单纯好兄弟们一起睡了一觉。

只可惜现实就是如此的残忍。崔连准在花了十多分钟才勉强从被子空隙爬出去还避免让两人醒来后，看着从自己双腿中间慢慢往下掉的不明乳白色粘稠液体这样想到。

这像话吗？他躺进浴缸里小心的清理自己昨晚‘激情’的证据，浴缸很大也十分舒适，做完后续工作他终于开始梳理记忆，虽然他并不想回溯自己被一起长大的两个邻居弟弟上的事实。

崔连准与崔秀彬和休宁凯都是A大的大学生，三人从小就是朋友，从幼儿园到小学到初中到高中甚至在大学都是同一所学校。崔连准正读大二，本来休宁凯应该是低崔秀彬一届的，但因为提前一年上学，所以跟崔秀彬一起在A大读大一。

所以崔连准更崩溃了，也就是说他现在可以三年起步了，因为强奸未成年。

时间调回昨晚，三人因为都喜欢音乐所以加入了学校的音乐社团，社团每年都会有文艺演出，临近演出社长就会带着社员们一起去聚餐胡吃海喝一顿以提高士气，昨晚就是一年一度的音乐社团聚餐。

实际上休宁凯是不可以喝酒的，但这事只有崔秀彬和自己知道，崔连准对自己的酒量总有着迷之自信，加上平时又宠弟弟，所以拍着胸脯对休宁凯说:“休宁喝吧，哥会负责把你安全送回家的！”

送个屁啊，崔连准太想给自己一巴掌了，为什么会对自己酒量那么自信啊？

然后从没喝过酒的休宁凯喝了大概不到3杯烧酒就倒了，平常不喜欢喝酒的崔秀彬被社长强行灌了一瓶之后开始胡言乱语，而崔连准属于醉了之后不太显醉的类型，所以大家一直都以为他还很清醒。

“连准，那剩下的这两个学弟就麻烦你负责送了吧？毕竟一起长大的。”社长把女孩子们送上出租车后擦着头上的汗说。

“当然了。”崔连准手上还提着一瓶酒，话说的也很清晰，实际上大脑已经是一片浆糊，全靠本能反应，“我会负责好的！”

负责的真好，都负责到床上了。

他现在想想还觉得不可思议，喝成那个样子了他还能考虑到带回合租房的话舍友会感到困扰以及星期五爸妈例休了所以决不能回家这样需要脑力活动的想法。作为三人里唯一一个可以合法开房的，他对着出租车司机非常果断的报了个非常有名的国际酒店。

他还记得下车时他对司机wink了一下，因为那司机主动帮他把崔秀彬从车里扛了出来。

崔连准非常自信的对前台服务员说了句要豪华套房，可能是他长的比较显小，服务员认真仔细的看了好几遍身份证才帮他开了房，到出电梯前崔连准都一直保持着头脑清醒的假象。

两个弟弟在过长走廊时像是突然发情了一样，崔秀彬掐着他的腰在他脖子上啃，休宁凯手都已经伸进他裤子里了，意乱情迷中崔连准居然还精准的开了房间门。

进了房间后更是肆无忌惮，三个精神不清醒的人能干的出什么谁也说不清，只是平常兔子系的崔秀彬突然换了副模样，也不知道是什么时候学会用润滑剂这种东西的，还执着于在他身上各种部位留下印记，而休宁凯在床上也是与平时反差巨大的恶劣，喜欢把崔连准玩的快高潮了然后又突然停止，让自己哭着求他继续。

这两个人唯一的共同点就是尺寸惊人，模模糊糊记得他疼的时候在崔秀彬的腹肌上抓了好几下，与休宁凯接吻的时候咬破了他的舌头。

崔连准想骂自己神经病，哪有人被干还回味过程，是什么斯德哥尔摩吗？

实在不想回忆细节了，总之现在就是烂俗的酒后一夜情，只不过对象是和自己一起长大的弟弟们。他从浴缸里起身用冷水冲了把脸，看着镜子里自己满身的暧昧红痕，没有比这更坏更糟糕的事了。

现在他只希望这两个人别像他一样记性这么好，酒后乱性嘛，崔连准作为一个刚出柜没多久的大学生勉强乐观的想，爽到了我也不亏。

看着床上两个人并没有要醒来的迹象，他赶紧从酒店的地毯上把皱巴巴的衣服捡起来，幸好没有什么奇怪的东西沾上去，他穿裤子时提了一下腿，差点骂出一声脏话。

这两个人昨晚到底是有多用力才能让他疼成这样，能感觉到那个部位已经不是酸疼了甚至肿了都有可能。

站在原地做了一会儿心理建设，为了以后还能好好相处他决定把这个秘密烂在肚子里，只要他们两个想不起来。

妈的要是想起来了他就真得三年起步了！

在崔连准关门逃离的那一瞬间，床上的两个人同时睁开了眼睛，眼神中并没有刚醒的惺忪。

“说真的，这样跟你躺在一张床上挺倒胃口的。”崔秀彬本就是易肿体质，这时眼睛肿的像熬了三天夜。

“彼此彼此。”休宁凯看着对方身上的抓痕，又摸摸自己的背，果然是一阵刺痛，“连准哥下手真的好狠啊。”

“他被折磨的也不轻吧。”崔秀彬的视线飘向在地毯上倒了一半的润滑剂还有拆了但没用的保险套，“怎么办，感觉连准哥想赖账呢。”

“哥真是搞笑，明明是自己爽到了还这么委屈。”休宁凯对于崔秀彬一直以来扮猪吃老虎的形象表示鄙夷，“连准哥因为是大笨蛋所以才一直看不出来，在我面前你还装什么。”

崔秀彬刚准备怼回去就听见自己手机响了，终于在床缝里找到，看见上面显示的‘连准’后乐了，“连准哥给我打电话诶。”

“接啊，就装作刚醒来。”

“喂，连准哥？”崔秀彬贴心的打开免提。

又来了，休宁凯一阵鸡皮疙瘩，这肉麻的语气虽然他已经听了十多年了也依旧没有产生抗体。

“秀彬，起来了吗？”崔连准的声音还有些颤，惹的崔秀彬差点笑场。

“嗯，刚起，哥昨晚为什么不把我们带回去？”

“呃…你们昨晚喝太多了，那样子回不了家，所以我就给你们开了个房，顺便帮你们洗了个澡，安顿好了我就走了…”

休宁凯听他扯，心想，这哥怎么还越扯越没底气了。

“那得谢谢哥了，但我身上还是好大的酒味儿呢。”崔秀彬憋笑憋的困难，为了不穿帮赶紧找理由挂电话，“等会儿我和休宁还要去排练节目呢，哥来看看给我们提点建议吧？”

电话那头明显迟疑了一会儿，还是回了句会去的。

崔秀彬满意的挂断，转过头休宁凯已经穿好了衣物，“你不洗个澡再走？”

“回去再洗，我不习惯用外面的东西。”休宁凯对味道很敏感，房间里酒精与性的味道交织着要蹿进他鼻子里，他皱着眉头系紧了皮带，一秒都不想再多待。

“等我一起走。”崔秀彬看得出未成年小鬼的躁动，休宁凯的矛盾在于崔连准的想法他又何尝不是，只是这缺心眼的哥还真准备爽了就忘了。

_

崔连准在收到社长短信后还是老老实实去了彩排，想着反正也是坐下面监督，应该不会有什么单独相处的时间。

他们彩排的是一部很有名的音乐剧选段《歌剧魅影》同名主题曲，他大一时也排过，但效果没有歌舞剧好就没有选上。

当时他分配到角色和休宁凯一样是男主角魅影，一个高傲且自卑的王者。矛盾的两点很好的诠释了他的一生，长相天生畸形让他自卑到极点，绝世创作天才又让他高傲无比。对女主角克里斯汀有极度的自私，极度的控制欲，简单说就是个反社会人格。

崔秀彬饰演的是男二号子爵拉乌尔，是个与魅影完全不同的人物，如果说魅影是危险的诱惑，子爵就是乌托邦的浪漫爱人。他从小就和女主角一起长大，没有缺席过她人生任何一个瞬间，权利、金钱、爱意全给了女主角，为了她可以不顾一切。

他们正在演的桥段是整个剧中最高潮的一段，为了增强舞台张力，社长将二重唱改为了三重唱，以体现女主角对于三人之间的纠结与不舍。

崔连准认真看着台上的表演，他有个很好的习惯，记剧本时从来不会只记自己的，他把每个角色在这一桥段中的细节都记下来，以免表演过于片面。

不得不说，角色分配的非常好，休宁凯并没有因为戴了半边面具而限制发挥，在魅影需要诱惑着女主角进入他的地下迷宫时，两人对答般的独唱段落十分搭配，女主角空灵的抒情音色与魅影戏剧性的嗓音融合在一起，美妙而和谐，合唱部分重复了两个段落，在调性的色彩变化中推动音乐不断向前发展，并逐渐推向高潮。

而崔秀彬在此时恳切的唱着:“Don't sleep！my angel！”奔向女主角，希望她不要被危险迷惑，渐渐加入两人的合唱，对比魅影的戏剧嗓他更偏向正剧嗓，将人物灵魂展现的淋漓尽致，三人疯狂畸形的关系在这唱段中完全展现，到最后的尾音为止都表演的可圈可点。

就在他忍不住鼓掌时，台上饰演女主角的学妹突然捂着肚子倒在了地上，坐在旁边的社长赶紧上台查看情况。

“看来今天你是不能再上台了。”社长微微带些怒气的声音从远方的麦克中传出来，“以后别给我无缘无故减肥不吃三餐，你们这些大一的小鬼总爱乱作死。”

“连准你大一也排过这个吧？要不你先上来顶一下，不然今天所有人都排不了了。”社长拿着剧本向他走过来。

“我有拒绝权吗？”崔连准认栽的接过剧本，翻了几下发现是他去年用的同一本，边往台上走边说：“您会不会太信任我了？”

“连准哥记性可好了。”休宁凯取下面具，笑的意味深长：“这么重要的桥段应该是不会忘的吧？”

“恭喜连准哥当了女主角！”崔秀彬一脸真挚的说着，“我们哥什么都可以做的好的。”

崔连准觉得自己得了名为‘休宁凯和崔秀彬’的PTSD，看着这两张脸他满脑子都是昨晚的疯狂，哪怕是听到熟悉的嗓音都会自动弹出无法描述的画面，但应下来了也只能硬着头皮扛。没事连准啊，他们两个应该是没有昨晚的记忆的，他这样安慰自己。

彩排开始，他作为克里斯汀要先与休宁凯进行一段对话，关于如何进入地下宫殿。在糜烂的灯光下休宁凯的混血脸就完全看不出有亚洲人的痕迹了，面具遮住半张脸庞，另一半脸在阴影下只有眼睛还在反射着紫光，就像真正的魅影一般慢慢靠近：“你终于找到我了。”

“从初次听见你的声音，我就知道你可以拯救我，我的创作只有你能够唱响。”他和崔连准紧紧贴在一起，额头抵着额头捧起他垂着的脸：“我相信你也是一样，你也只需要我，没有我的帮助你就如同从未活过。”

崔连准没敢对视，从齿缝里憋出一句：“在此刻，我的声音与你的灵魂是一体的。”

音乐前奏开始播放，在接词之前他们两个需要一直保持着这样的姿势，休宁凯用只有他们两个能听见的音量喃喃道：“哥要入戏才对。”另一只手在宽大礼服的遮掩下伸向崔连准的臀部揉了揉，果不其然感受到身体的瞬间僵硬，“等结束了我来帮哥擦药。”

崔连准大脑一片空白，帮擦药是什么意思呢？

啊，是三年起步的意思。

TBC.

我怒推歌剧魅影！各位集美们有时间可以就去b站康康！太好看都不知道怎么形容！


End file.
